Un Noel si particulier
by barjy02
Summary: Dean accepte de fêter Noel avec Sam...Mais Castiel hante toutes ses pensées... Attention...DESTIEL SOFT... Apres la vision de Cass dans "My Angel"...Voici la vision de Dean... Cadeau pour Elida...


**Je dédicace ce One Shot à toutes les Destiel et les autres aussi bien sûr…(Alisone en particulier…) qui lisent mes fics malgré qu'elles soient des « non-Destiel »…**

**J'ai fait un One Shot Destiel vu à travers les yeux de l'ange (« My angel »)**

**Voici une version à travers les yeux de Dean. **

**Je vous préviens, j'ai fait là, le tour du Destiel…(enfin je crois…lol)**

**Spécial clin d'œil à : Emma, God_Cass, Maly, C-line, Gab lamom, Sam Sanders, Tilte etc…**

**Et of course, Marian Clea (et mille pardon si j'oublie quelques Destiels en cours de route…lol)**

**Gros clin d'oeil à Elida, fidèle d'entre toutes les fidèles et Destiel qui plus est, sans qui ce One Shot n'aurait jamais vu le jour…**

**CECI EST MON CADEAU DE NOEL ET DE NOUVEL AN, POUR VOUS…ET POUR LES MILLE ANS A VENIR…LOL...**

« Un Noel si particulier »

Dean faisait toujours en sorte de se retrouver dans des régions échappant aux grands froids de décembre, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la neige, que du contraire, il adorait la voir tout recouvrir comme un manteau de pureté sur toutes les saloperies que les 11 mois précédent lui avaient fait endurées…

Mais pour lui, les fêtes signifiaient la famille et de famille, à part Sam, il n'en avait plus… Et même avec lui, plus rien n'était pareil…Il avait été trop loin, l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il lui tenait tellement rancœur de ne pas avoir cherché à le sauver du purgatoire et d'avoir vécu heureux sans lui à ses côtés...

Depuis quelques semaines, il tentait de réparer ses erreurs, il avait vidé son sac, son coeur...Il lui avait parlé, vomi sa bile, sa haine…Sa jalousie surtout…

Et puis il s'était excusé et lui avait demandé pardon…Pardon pour tout… Il le fallait s'il ne voulait pas le perdre à jamais…

Sam l'avait écouté…Il avait ressenti sa détresse, sa sincérité…Il avait surtout senti son frère perdu depuis son retour du purgatoire et là, Dean semblait enfin s'ouvrir…

Quand il lui expliqua que cet enfer lui manquait parce qu'il le rendait vivant, Sam comprit alors combien son frère était détruit de l'intérieur…

La façade s'était effritée…Il fallait tout reconstruire…Brique par brique…Bribes par bribes…Mais ils y arriveraient…

Parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que lui, à présent…

Sam avait souvent vu Dean essayer de contacter Benny devant lui…Pour ne plus rien lui cacher mais ce dernier ne répondit à aucun de ses messages… Dean avait peur qu'il ne se soit laissé sombrer dans l'obscur…

Il avait souvent vu Dean prier pour Castiel… Tous les soirs, il l'entendait murmurer dans son lit…Espérant que l'ange lui soit rendu…Lui revienne…

Lui qui avait disparu après un dernier adieu qui avait brisé le peu de résistance qu'il restait encore à Dean…

Sous contrôle de Naomi, ayant enfin percé le mystère, il avait fui pour les sauver, pour éviter d'être celui qui les détruirait…Les mènerait à leurs pertes…

Il ne savait pas qu'en faisant cet ultime sacrifice qui irrita Dean et provoqua sa colère sans retenue, Castiel venait d'ouvrir une porte que celui-ci gardait fermée depuis presque cinq ans…

Quand l'ange disparut dans un dernier sourire toujours empreint de tristesse, Dean sentit qu'il avait tout perdu…

Il se rendit compte que Sam, son frère, sa moitié, lui, était toujours là malgré Amélia, malgré la déception et le lien brisé…

Sam, son unique raison de survie…

Sam avait exigé un décembre blanc…Dean accepta, sans enthousiasme…

Sam voulait un vrai Noel…Dean accepta, la gorge nouée…

Sam voulait inviter quelques amis…Dean refusa cette fois…

Amélia resterait chez son père pour les fêtes…De toutes manières, leur relation était trop chaotique…Que pouvait- on construire sur un amour bâti sur les plaies de deux vies avec le regard du passé se posant à nouveau dessus ?…

Dean, lui, ne voulait, en plus de Sam, que Castiel à ses côtés…

Il aurait bien voulu Bobby…Ce regret éternel….

Il ne voulait ni d'un Garth, ni d'une Jody…Il les aimait bien mais ne souhaitait pas partager avec eux, ce Noel si particulier…Non…

Sam voulait que tout reprenne comme avant…Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient une occasion comme une autre…Une dernière chance pour leur lien qui lui était si précieux malgré les coups de canif et les coups de couteau…

Il voulait revivre ses Noel débiles où ils s'échangeaient des cadeaux sans intérêts emballés dans du papier journal à la dernière seconde…Devant un vieux film noir et blanc, avec un lait de poule et quelques illuminations…

Un lien à hier, si loin et pourtant si proche à la fois…

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit Motel familial….Toutes les chambres avaient été décorées aux couleurs de Noël…

Dean fit la moue, Sam sourit…

Ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup depuis le grand déballage de Dean…Mais la vie continuait bon gré mal gré….

Ils ne se cachaient plus l'un à l'autre, ils ne se mentaient plus…C'était déjà un tel progrès dans leur relation…Tellement inespéré…

Sam sortit faire quelques courses pour le réveillon….Dean ronchonna comme à son habitude mais Sam ayant à peine quitté la chambre…Il ouvrit sa besace...Sortit un petit sac en papier aux couleurs rouges et blanches et le plaça sous le sapin fictif posé sur la table près de la télévision que Dean alluma plus par habitude que par envie… Il prit une bière d'un pack acheté sur la route….

Fallait-il qu'il tombe sur ce film-là…Aujourd'hui…A cet instant…

Il glissa le long du pied du lit…Etendit une jambe et plia l'autre sur laquelle, il s'accouda…Assis à même le sol…

« It's a wonderful life »

Quand Sam rentra quelques minutes plus tard, Dean fixait l'écran, les larmes aux yeux…

Il jeta un œil vers la télévision…James Stewart… Puis il comprit…

« Dean…Pourquoi tu regardes ce film ? »

« On le regardait toujours avant…Tu te souviens ?...Tous les réveillons, jusqu'à ce que tu partes….Je ne l'ai plus jamais regardé après…Jamais…»

«C'était il y a si longtemps, Dean…Ca me rappelle juste des hôtels et des réveillons pourris avec Papa »

« Oui mais Papa n'était jamais là avec nous pour le voir ce film…Jamais là pour nos Noël…On l'espérait pour nous…Cet ange…Un miracle… »

Il pointa la télévision avec sa bière….

« Ce putain de Clarence… » Sa voix se brisa…

Sam s'accroupit face à son frère qui riait en s'essuyant la larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil….

«C'est ridicule…Fais pas gaffe….C'est juste que ça me rappelle nos Noël rien qu'à deux à attendre Papa en vain… »

« Comme tu attends Clarence aujourd'hui… »

Dean sourit à son frère en baissant le regard…Sam lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule en se relevant…

« Je vais prendre une douche… »

Il pointa les sacs sur le lit…

« Pas touche… »

Dean posa le goulot de sa bouteille sur sa tempe pour obtempérer

« A vos ordres…. »

Avant de refermer la porte, Sam se tourna vers Dean…

« Cette année a été l'année de tous les enfers…Je ne veux plus revivre ça…On restera uni, envers et contre tout…Mais on doit tout reprendre à zéro, Dean…Je te fais confiance…Tu me fais confiance…Plus de mensonge, plus de secret…»

Dean lui sourit et opina…

« Et t'inquiète pas…On finira par le retrouver…Comme on s'est retrouvé… »

Il ferma la porte laissant Dean face au générique du film…

Clarence…. C'était le surnom qu'aimait à lui donner Meg, ce démon qui s'était entiché de cet ange au point que Dean en ressentit une forme de jalousie qu'il ne comprit jamais et ne chercha jamais à comprendre…

Il mit cela sur le compte de son instinct de chasseur et au fait que Meg était du mauvais côté de la barrière…

Mais c'était plus que ça, c'était idiot surtout…Pour lui, Castiel était son ange, son ami et il en vint à ne pas supporter de le voir s'entendre ou se partager avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui…

Sam avait eu Jess et Amélia.

Ils avaient eu Bobby et même si Dean était son favori, le vieux chasseur aimait Sam profondément….Ils se le partageaient….

Dean, lui, n'avait eu personne avant que cet ange n'arrive dans sa vie et ne la chamboule à jamais…

Même Lisa n'y fit pas autant de ravage que ce maudit ange…

Parfois la nature de ce lien l'inquiétait et le troublait tellement qu'il en avait peur…Ses jours-là, il traînait dans les bars et ramenait une fille dans son lit…Histoire d'être sûr, d'être certain d'être toujours Dean…

Il aimait toujours autant les femmes, cela le soulageait jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, l'ange ne se présente à lui…Il pouvait alors parfois se montrer revêche voir odieux parce qu'irrité et perdu devant ses émotions qui lui faisaient perdre pied…

L'ange ne le lui reprocha jamais et continua de veiller sur lui…Loyal et fidèle…

Il se releva, toqua à la porte de la salle de bain et entra sans attendre de réponse…

Sam allait enlever son pantalon, il était torse et pieds nus…

« Dean….Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il s'inquiéta du regard paniqué de ce dernier sur lui…

« Dean ? » en se redressant

« Ca va, mec ? On dirait que tu as vu un mort ? »

« Cass… »

Sam se redressa entre joie et surprise

« Quoi, il est là ? » Tout sourire

« Sam… » Il le supplia du regard…

Ce dernier comprit…Il croisa les yeux verts de son frère…

« Dean ?» l'interrogea Sam

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Sammy…J'ai l'impression de l'avoir dans la peau cet ange de merde» cria Dean, entre rage et désespoir…

« C'est un peu le cas… »

Il lui indiqua son bras

« Ca n'a rien à voir, Sammy…Ce n'est pas ça… »

Sam posa sa main sur son épaule…

« Je sais, Dean »

« Il me manque tellement….J'ai l'impression que tout se déchire à l'intérieur…Je comprends rien…Ce n'est pas normal…Ca tourne plus rond chez moi…»

Il suppliait Sam du regard…Lui quémandant une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre mais dont il devait savoir si elle s'avérait vraie ou fausse…

« Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? La vérité ou ce que tu as envie d'entendre »

Dean baissa le regard :

« Toi et tes bonnes résolutions pour l'année à venir… »

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule de sa main :

« Laisses tomber…Fais comme si rien ne s'était passé…Comme si j'avais rien dit…»

Il lui tourna le dos pour partir.

« Dean…Tu viens pratiquement de m'avouer que tu aimais Cass et tu veux que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« Mais qui te parle d'amour… » s'irrita Dean en haussant le ton…

« Je te dis juste qu'il me manque…C'est tout ? Toi, tu vois directement … »

«…L'évidence » le coupa Sam…Dean resta de dos.

« Tu penses à lui jour et nuit, Dean. Et ce depuis le jour où vos routes se sont croisées…Tu l'as détesté autant que tu l'as adoré…Il hante ta vie…Tu crois que je ne lis pas dans tes silences ?»

Il vit Dean hausser les épaules…

« Je viens de te voir pleurer pour lui »

« Je ne pleurais pas pour lui, je te l'ai dit, je… » grinça l'aîné…

« Dean.. » tonna Sam

« Plus de mensonge… »

« Va te faire foutre… ».

Il sortit en claquant la porte laissant un Sam dubitatif…

Dean se retrouva sur le parking, en T-shirt. Le froid glacial le saisit. Il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. La neige grinçant sous ses pas…

Il mit le chauffage et la musique mais celle-ci l'énerva plus qu'elle ne le calma, il la coupa.

Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Sam…

« Pas moi… » murmura-t-il.

« Merde, Cass….Mais qu'est-ce tu m'as foutu, bordel? »

Il regarda dans son rétroviseur et se surprit à espérer le voir assis à l'arrière, souriant en penchant la tête comme à son habitude.

Il se surprit à vouloir le serrer contre lui comme au purgatoire. Serrer l'ange contre cette boule qui lui bouffait l'estomac.

Il frappa de rage sur son volant :

« Merde…Non… ». Il se frappa la tempe.

« Debout la dedans.. »

Il vit le bar du Motel ouvert.

« Pas question… ».

Il courut jusqu'au bar, espérant y trouver une fille esseulée à lever...Il prendrait ce que le destin lui donnerait, du moment que ce soit une femme…

Quand il entra grelottant, le barman lui fit signe qu'il allait fermer:

« C'est le réveillon, mec… »

« Juste un verre pour me réchauffer…. »

L'homme lui sourit…

« Allez bon…Je vous fais confiance…Un verre…. »

Dean s'approcha tout en observant la clientèle. Le tour fut vite fait…Un vieil homme à une table, se perdant dans sa bière.

Il sourit. La serveuse…

« Je vous sers quoi ? »

« La même chose qu'à vous… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Deux bières alors… »

« Et vous, mademoiselle ?...Qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir ? »

« Rien, merci…J'ai trois heures de route qui m'attendent… »

« Un soda ? Un café ?»

Elle se retourna enfin, laissant sa serviette sur la table qu'elle nettoyait…Elle croisa son regard et sourit…Elle était plutôt mignonne…

Dean avait marqué un point…

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la voiture…La sienne car elle devait partir vite…

« C'est vraiment parce que j'ai envie et que t'es beau mec… »

Elle l'embrassa, fougueuse…Il avait envie d'elle…Il en oublia le froid…

« Ma voiture est aussi chaude que moi… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

« Dans ce cas.. »

Il la coucha sur la banquette arrière et lui releva sa jupe tout en l'embrassant….Elle se débattait avec son bouton de pantalon… Elle le lui baissa en haletant… Il la désirait…Elle le sentait…D'un doigt, il fit glisser son string…Elle glissa une main pour faire glisser son boxer…Il gémit en cherchant son regard…Elle le fixa fiévreuse…Ses yeux…Un bleu profond…

« Cass ? » Il se crispa…

« Pardon ? » se vexa la fille, en tiquant…

Dean voyait le visage de l'ange se poser sur celui de la jeune fille...Elle le repoussa…

« Casses-toi de là…Salaud… » en remontant son string…

Dean la laissa le bousculer, l'insulter…Elle le frappa sur l'épaule pour qu'il se bouge et la laisse passer pour sortir…Il obtempéra sans réagir par automatisme encore marquer par sa dernière vision…

Elle claqua la portière en l'insultant de plus belle…Il remonta son pantalon et se mit à pleurer…Doucement, sans un bruit…

Quand il rentra, Sam l'attendait assis sur le rebord du lit… Il referma la porte et fixa son frère…

« J'y comprends rien…J'aime les femmes moi…Pourquoi, lui ? »

« L'amour ne s'explique pas, Dean… On choisit pas toujours les voies qu'il nous fait prendre…»

« Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer, Sammy » se désespéra Dean.

« C'est un mec…Je ne suis pas pé… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Dean se passa les mains sur les cheveux en serrant son crâne entre ses doigts croisés.

« Je ne peux pas l'imaginer….M'imaginer… »

Il ferma les yeux et vit le visage de l'ange, ce regard qui le bouleversait à chaque fois.

« Merde, Sammy… »

Ce dernier se leva, touché par la détresse de son aîné.

« Sammy… » geignit Dean…

Pour la première fois, Dean pleura dans les bras de son frère…Des larmes de chagrin et non de douleur ou de retrouvailles. Des larmes de celles qui brisent un cœur ou une âme…

Sam le sentit se raccrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage…Celle qui l'empêcherait de s'effondrer devant cette évidence qui soudain venait d'éclater en Dean et que ce dernier avait mis des années à admettre…

Il aimait un homme et qui plus est un ange…Un ange à qui il ne pourrait peut-être jamais avouer son amour…A qui il n'oserait peut-être jamais l'avouer non plus…Castiel, déjà si perdu face aux sentiments humains…

Dean finit par accepter de manger, plus pour faire plaisir à son frère que parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

Il avait encore du mal à gérer ce qui venait de lui arriver…L'admettre était plus aisé que de devoir le vivre.

Il en vint à redouter le retour de Castiel…A ne pas le vouloir, quitte à en avoir le cœur brisé à jamais…

Minuit…Noel…Sam servit un lait de poule à son frère qui lui sourit…

« A nous »

« A nous » répondit Dean en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam…

« Joyeux Noel, Sammy…Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, quand bien même, je ne le mérites pas….Je t'aime, p'tit con… »

« Joyeux Noel à toi aussi, crétin… » répondit un Sam ému par la vérité du moment.

« T'es un frère en or malgré ton caractère de merde »

Dean rit doucement…Il tendit la main et prit le cadeau qu'il offrit à son frère

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…. »

« Merci, Dean …. ». Il rit.

« Wouah…Un vrai emballage…T'as fait des efforts dit on… »

« Je t'ai promis d'en faire… »

Sam ouvrit le petit sac en papier

« Oh Merde, Dean »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux…

Il en sortit l'amulette…

« Mais…Mais Comment ? «

Dean respira profondément

« C'est Cass… Je lui avais demandé de retourner au Motel… »

« Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps ? »

« Je l'avais mise en sûreté… »

Sam la posa dans le creux de sa main

« Elle est pour toi, Sammy…Cadeau d'un frère à un autre…Elle m'a sauvé même loin de moi… »

« Mais c'est ton amulette »

« Elle l'est toujours…Ce sera une part de moi pour toi… »

Sam resserra sa main sur le cadeau…

« Merci, Dean…Merci de l'avoir garder, tu peux pas imaginer l'importance que cela a pour moi…Mais pourquoi si longtemps ? »

« Parce qu'il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre que sans toi, je suis mort, Sammy »

Ils croisèrent leurs regards…Tout fut dit…

Sam mit l'amulette autour de son cou…Dean sourit…

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi…. »

Il se leva et fouilla dans son sac de linge… Il se retourna et tendit une petite boite à Dean…Il la prit après un instant d'hésitation.

« Faut croire qu'on est pareil toi et moi.. »

Dean le regarda surpris et ouvrit la boite…Il la posa sur la table et n'osa pas prendre l'objet qui s'y trouvait :

« Comment, Sammy ? »

« Papa l'a retrouvé après l'incendie…Il me l'a donné à l'hôpital après votre accident, un peu avant qu'il ne…Qu'il ne nous quitte…Il m'a dit que Maman y tenait beaucoup… »

Il se rapprocha…

« Tu sais comment elle l'avait surnommé ? »

« Oui » murmura Dean en sortant un petit ange de la boite

« Clarence… »

Des larmes aux bords des yeux….

« Merci, Sammy…Merci »

Il fixait l'ange et pria Castiel, plus fort qu'il ne l'eut jamais fait….Comme si tout son être et son âme le tiraient vers lui…Comme si l'âme de sa mère l'y aidait…

« Cass… »

Il posa l'ange sur son front…Il sentit la main de Sam se poser sur son épaule… Mais quand il regarda sur le côté, Sam se tenait à quelque pas de lui, le visage figé…

Dean sut alors…Il posa l'angelot et se tourna doucement sur sa chaise…La main se retira…

Il était là…Les traits fatigués, marqués…Mais il était là…

Dean repoussa la chaise d'un mouvement brusque et lui sauta au cou….

« Oh putain, Cass…. »

Il sentit pour la première fois Castiel répondre à son étreinte et le serrer dans ses bras, à son tour….

« Hello, Dean »

Sa voix, son odeur…Lui…Tout à coup, Dean réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire…Il recula en repoussant Castiel… Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas…Il tiqua et sourit

« Joyeux Noel, Dean »

Il jeta un œil au cadet

« Joyeux Noel, Sammy »

« Il est joyeux à présent, Cass…Tu es là »

« Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps…Naomi est à ma recherche…Je peux brouiller les pistes mais que pour un temps… »

« Combien de temps ? » Dean semblait perdu

« Une heure tout au plus… »

« Une heure ? Mais, Cass… »

Il recula, heurtant la table

« Tu ne vas quand même pas vivre comme cela tout le restant de ton existence ?…. » s'inquiéta Dean. «Dans la fuite… »

« Je n'ai pas le choix…Je dois m'éloigner de vous… »

Il se tourna vers Dean

« M'éloigner de toi… »

Dean le regarda et ressentit cette boule, à nouveau, à hauteur de son estomac…Il ferma les yeux pour en chasser la douleur…

« Je peux ? » demanda Castiel en pointant le lait de poule de Sam.

« Je n'en ai jamais bu »

« Tiens » Dean lui tendit le sien qu'il prit sur la table…

Castiel s'en saisit tout sourire…

Il goûta le breuvage et grimaça.

« J'avais oublié de te dire que c'était dégueulasse… » rit Dean en voyant la mine déconfite de Castiel.

Il s'approcha de lui, le fixa un long moment et après une brève hésitation, il tendit la main et lui essuya du bout du pouce, la main posée sur son menton, la moustache formée par le lait sur le dessus de sa lèvre…

Juste pour savoir, pour être sûr….

Il aima ce contact physique et visiblement Castiel aussi…L'ange le regardait en souriant…L'œil pétillant…De cet éclat que Dean connaissait si bien mais qu'il retrouvait en général plutôt dans ceux des femmes qu'il convoitait…

Sam sortit discrètement…..Dean le regarda partir, inquiet, perdu…Sam lui sourit tout en refermant la porte…

« Il s'en va où? »

Dean le fit taire d'un baiser furtif qui surprit l'ange autant qu'il surprit Dean lui-même…

« Dean ? » tiqua l'ange

Celui-ci recula….Il eut soudain honte de son geste…Il se sentit complètement idiot… Il n'avait même pas pensé à Castiel…Au fait que cet amour n'était peut-être pas partagé par l'ange…

Il voulait juste être sûr cette fois…

Parce que pour lui, tout cela, c'était inexplicable. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il se dit juste que de toucher ses lèvres, cela lui avait plu. Trop plu.

Que ce furtif baiser…

Il baissa le regard, il aurait voulu disparaître. Il sentit la chaleur de son souffle.

« Dean »

Il garda tête basse…

« Pardon, Cass. Fais pas gaffe. J'ai trop bu…J'ai merdé…Laisses tomber… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, quoi, Cass ? … » répondit-il, plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu… Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Castiel qui lui prit le visage des deux mains…

« Cass….Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?….Tu…»

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'ange qui le fit taire d'un baiser mais celui-ci n'avait plus rien de furtif. Dean finit par céder. Il s'accrocha à Castiel, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa joue…Il n'y comprenait rien mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait ça.

Castiel s'écarta doucement après quelques secondes, laissant un Dean pantois et recherchant son souffle…

« Merde…T'as appris ça où ? »

« Pizzaman… » répondit l'ange sourire en coin

« T'es con » se mit à rire Dean mi railleur, mi perdu…Les joues en feu…

« Je dois y aller… »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? »

« Il le faut…Je nous mets tous en danger.. »

« Je te revois quand ? » En accrochant sa manche pour le retenir…Il la relâcha aussitôt…Il se trouva pathétique…

« Rêve, Dean…Rêve et je serais là »

« Tu veux que je roupille toute la journée…C'est, ça ? » rit amer Dean, de la détresse plein le regard…

« Rêve »

« Tu rêves… »

Il se sentit secouer…Il ouvrit les yeux…Et vit ceux de Sam penché sur lui…

« Dean...Tu rêvais…. »

« Hein ? Sam… »

Il se réveilla en regardant la chambre…Le soleil l'inondait…Ce n'était pas le même Motel…

« On est où, là ? »

« Bah dans notre chambre?...T'es sûr que ça va? »

« On est quel jour, quel mois ? On est où, merde ?» s'énerva Dean

Sam se renfrogna et commença à s'inquiéter…

« Le 23 décembre…On est près de San Diego…Pourquoi ? »

Sam vit le visage de son frère se décomposer

« T'as vu, Cass ? »

Sam baissa les yeux

« Dean…Tu dois te faire à l'idée que Castiel ne reviendra plus… »

« Pardon ? »

Dean semblait vraiment perdu…

« Mais Noel…L'amulette, l'ange… »

Sam s'assit sur le lit.

« Tu as rêvé, Dean…J'ai eu un mal fou à te réveiller »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » hurla Dean, désespéré…

Sam recula.

« Dean, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il reviendrait plus ? »

« La Terre lui est interdite à jamais, Dean…Il en a été banni par Naomi… »

Tout lui revint soudain : Castiel banni, ses adieux, Naomi à ses côtés, raide et froide….

Mais il se souvint surtout de ses derniers mots écrits sur un petit bout de papier glissé dans la poche de sa veste….

« Rêve, Dean…Rêve et je serais là ….Près de toi…Toujours….

Je t'aime, Cass…»

Dean sourit…

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Sam tiqua.

« Ouais. C'est ça…Moi aussi, je t'aime…Allez debout…Demain, c'est Noël…Faut préparer ça »

« Ah bon ? »

« T'as promis, Dean… »

Il sauta du lit, il avait retrouvé le sourire… Il se pencha, intrigué…Une plume sur le côté de son oreiller….Blanche comme la neige…La penne foncée comme les cheveux de l'ange….

Il la prit et la mit dans sa poche près du petit mot qui ne le quittait plus…

En sortant, il fixa le ciel…

« A ce soir, mon ange…. »

Fin…


End file.
